


Dangerous Hands

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crewhaus, FHOT7 - Freeform, Funhaus GTA AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Spoole would ask Lawrence to give him a little warning the next time he was gonna blow a guy’s brains out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Don't fucking touch me." Any pairing with Spoole plz. :3 -hausofships
> 
> Please enjoy! GTAU AU. OT7 w/Spooltag (? LarrxSpoole) and Speake (Matt x Spoole). Warning for slightly graphic violence + anxiety

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

The beige walls of the apartment swirled around Spoole. He’d backed up into something hard.

“Spoole…” Adam sounded sympathetic.

“Leave me alone!”

“Spoole, you’re hurt.” He was shaking like a leaf, and he knew it. God.  _God._ He couldn’t believe what he’d seen. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see.

“Sean, please.” Matt’s voiced pierced through the darkness that had been creeping in.

The world came back to Spoole just a little bit. Matt stepped up to Spoole, hands out in a placating gesture. Matt Peake. The eye of the storm.

God, Spoole was so tired…the last thing he heard before he passed out into Matt’s arms was Adam shouting his name.

* * *

As he came to, Sean noticed two things. First, he was lying on something soft; he guessed it was the quilted bed in their guest room. Second, that he was a hell of a lot more calm than before.

He grunted as he opened his eyes. His side was aching. He looked down at himself – his shirt was nowhere to be found, and there was gauze covering a long bloody slice in his side. He grimaced; that would take a while to heal.

“Hey, how you doing?”

It was Matt. Thank god.

“I’ve been better, I think.” Spoole sat up slowly, careful of his side. Matt moved behind him to help get him settled.

“Lawrence wants to talk to you,” Matt said matter-of-factly.

Sean managed not to flinch. “I don’t know…”

Matt looked at Spoole seriously, and linked their hands together. “You don’t have to, then. He understands. But he’s scared, Sean. Larr was shaken up when you got hurt. He’s scared that you won’t ever want to be close to him again. I hope that’s not the case.”

Matt left Sean, who drifted half-awake on pain meds, pondering his feelings about the situation. Seeing Lawrence hurt someone had been tough, even if it had been to save Sean. Fieldwork wasn’t Spoole’s gig – he preferred to stay back and support the guys from afar. He’d been intellectually aware of the fact that the Funhaus crew killed people on a regular basis, but he’d managed to avoid experiencing it in person until the night before. In their line of work he’d seen violence, but to see one of his lovers perpetrate it had been overwhelming.

Lawrence had nothing to apologize for, though. He couldn’t forgive Lawrence for doing his job and saving Spoole’s life. Spoole loved Larr, and one thing wouldn’t change that. Maybe Spoole would ask Lawrence to give him a little warning the next time he was gonna blow a guy’s brains out.

Spoole struggled up out of the bed; the movement tugged at his skin. He realized Joel must have put in stitches while he was out. He shuffled to the doorframe and leaned his shoulder up against it. He’d wanted to go find Lawrence, but  _maybe_ Lawrence could just come to him.

“Lawrence?” Spoole called out to the apartment. Only a few seconds later he heard footsteps, followed by Lawrence’s appearance around the corner.

God, Matt wasn’t wrong, Lawrence certainly looked stressed. Spoole was sure he hadn’t slept all night, based on his stubble and the bags under his eyes, and his eyes were windows to a frazzled mind.

“Spoole?” Lawrence finally found the source of his name being called.

Spoole waved a few fingers at him. Huh, maybe he should sit down soon, that was tougher than he expected.

Lawrence gasped. “Spoole!” Lawrence strode up to Spoole but stopped just short of him. He looked tentative, like if he touched Spoole he might shatter like glass.

Spoole supposed he could sacrifice a little bit of his hardcore, badass rep. “Please help me,” he said.

“Um-um, what do you need?” Spoole put out a hand and Lawrence automatically put his out as well. Spoole leaned into it, letting Lawrence take some of the weight off.

“Bed. Come. Help.” The caveman speak seemed to work, actually, and Lawrence carefully took hold of Spoole’s opposite shoulder and guided him back to the bed.

Internally, Spoole was shaking a little at the contact. He was trying to push the image of Lawrence shooting that man point bl-he didn’t want to think about that every time he saw or felt Lawrence’s hands.  _No time like the present,_ Spoole figured.

Once Spoole was sat on the bed Lawrence backed off awkwardly. Unsure was an expression occasionally found on Lawrence’s face, but not when it came to the guys and relationships, actually. Spoole didn’t like it.

Sean patted the bed next to him. “Bed. Sit. Cuddle.”

“Are you sure?” Lawrence flat out asked.

“Yes.”

Once they were settled, Lawrence on Spoole’s good side with one arm thrown around him, Spoole broached the topic. About every couple minutes Lawrence would send furtive glances his way, so he was pretty sure he wanted to address it as well. He wasn’t sure exactly how to begin.

“Lawrence?”

“Mm.”

“I’m sorry I freaked out yesterday. I just can’t control that, sometimes. You saved my life.” Actually, Lawrence had saved Spoole’s life in more ways than one. Spoole would bet Lawrence hadn’t thought about it then, and probably still wasn’t now.

Spoole spelled it out for him. “Not only did you prevent me from getting stabbed to death, which would have been a shitty way to go,” he shook a little at the thought, and Lawrence tightened his hold on Spoole, “but you saved me when I blue-screened. I remember you carrying me back to the van, Larr.”

Lawrence sounded choked up with emotion. “I had no idea how hurt you were, I thought maybe it was shock from blood loss.” Now it was Spoole’s turn to squeeze Lawrence just a little bit more and provide that last ounce of comfort.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I understand completely. I should’ve found a way that you wouldn’t have had to see that.”

“Lawrence, if you’d thought about that, I’d probably be dead right now. I just have to manage my anxiety, it’s okay.”

Lawrence pressed a kiss to the top of Sean’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
